


Behind the Scenes

by Neko_ryn



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: Sehyoon really likes how Junhee looks with his blue hair during the photo shoot, and Junhee really likes how he looks with those lip rings. They decide to sneak away during the photo shoot to have some time for themselves, hoping no one walks in on them.
Relationships: Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the photo shoot they posted for their newest comeback. I've been wanting to write for them since Black and Blue but this was the last straw. Hope you enjoy! (Not proof-read 'cause I can barely function right now).

The shooting was going well. Maybe a little too well as they posed in front of the red screen with their stylized version of traditional clothes. Sehyoon thought they all looked great, maybe a little too much, but the one who had definitely robbed his attention was Junhee. The blue hair looked too good on him, and his expressions while taking the pictures were just too much.

It’s not like Sehyoon himself hadn’t managed to steal a good amount of gasps from the other people there. The lip rings were a sure way to attract attention, and he knew Choice would like it. He also knew that Junhee liked them too, if the way he kept glancing back at Sehyoon was anything to go by. Sehyoon had already finished with his individual shooting, so he was just waiting for Junhee to be done so he could snatch him away for a few minutes.

Truth be told, he could just about imagine what Junhee was thinking about when he looked back and stared at his lips. Sehyoon wanted to turn his imagination into reality. Junhee was a good leader to them, and as his hyung, Sehyoon should reward him for being so good to them. 

Sehyoon waited impatiently, arms crossed as he tried to keep himself from just snatching Junhee away. Donghun tapped his back and gave him a knowing smile. Sehyoon should have felt at least a little embarrassed from being discovered so easily, but he was on edge and not doing much to hide it. At least Donghun was understanding.

As soon as Junhee was finished, he called him over. Junhee’s face flushed red the closer he got, and he was still staring at Sehyoon’s fake lip rings. He almost wished they were real if it meant Junhee would continue looking at him with such hunger. Sehyoon grabbed his hand without saying much and pulled him along, stopping long enough just to hear Donghun’s advice.

“Don’t be too rough on him, we still have more shoots left,” the oldest warned them with a cheeky smile, to which Sehyoon replied with a nod.

He pulled Junhee all the way to the changing groups. No one would be changing yet since they still needed to shoot the group photos after Byeongkwan and Chan, so they had a little bit of time. Sehyoon cornered him against a table and kissed him deeply, ripping a startled little moan out of Junhee’s lips. 

Junhee trapped one of the lip rings between his lips, sucking softly on it before Sehyoon kissed him once again, overpowering him. Junhee closed his eyes and forced his hands to stay put where they were, not wanting to ruin Sehyoon’s costume and face the wrath of the stylists. The way the lip rings pressed against his lips felt good, but he wanted to feel them elsewhere.

Sehyoon pecked him softly one last time before kneeling down. Junhee opened his eyes and looked down, a shiver running down his spine as he met Sehyoon’s red eyes. He knew they were contact lenses, but  _ lord _ did they look exceptionally good on him.

“Your lips…” Junhee murmured, noticing that the makeup had smeared a little.

“Did it smear too much?” Sehyoon continued to stare at him as he carefully pulled the clothes apart, trying not to mess them up too much as he uncovered his dick. 

“A bit…” Junhee nodded, hands clasping tightly to the end of the table as he bit his own lip.

“Gotta be careful with the lip rings, or they’re gonna come off.” Sehyoon whispered as he grabbed the half-hard length and pumped it into a full erection. “You’ll be a good boy right? Stay still and let me give you a reward for being such a good leader.”

Junhee nodded, still biting unto his lower lip as he fought to keep himself in check. Sehyoon wasted no time as he wrapped his lips around Junhee’s head and slowly went down on his length, putting it all inside his mouth. Junhee wasn’t particularly girthy but he was long, and Sehyoon was careful to swallow him whole without choking, before he began bobbing his head.

At first the movements were slow, stealing soft moans and sighs from Junhee’s lips and letting him feel the way the lip rings rubbed against his dick. It felt so good. And then Sehyoon began to move faster, deep throating him and sucking on him hard. Junhee used his hand to cover his mouth as he tried to keep his moans down, but it was hard when even the sight made him want to moan.

Sehyoon’s costume was falling over his shoulders, revealing more skin than was necessary, and his red eyes looked at Junhee with hunger as he devoured him. Junhee’s hips stuttered, but a soft grunt from Sehyoon reminded him that he needed to be good and stay still. He was rewarded for his behavior as Sehyoon hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder on Junhee’s length.

“Wait- I’m-” Junhee gasped, letting out a strangled moan.

The oldest didn’t let go, closing his eyes and focusing all of his attention on Junhee. He tightened his lips and pressed his tongue against his length, putting one hand on the table to support himself. Sehyoon bobbed his head faster, trying to get as much of Junhee’s dick in his mouth before the youngest was coming down his throat with a stifled moan. Sehyoon swallowed until the last drop of his cum, sucking him clean before tucking him in with a sly smile and standing up.

“Are you okay?” Sehyoon asked. His throat was a little spent so his voice sounded hoarse, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Yeah…” Junhee nodded, still a bit lightheaded. His face was completely flushed red, but he looked quite decent otherwise.

Sehyoon put on his clothes properly again before checking his face in the mirror. His lips were red and his lipstick was smeared, his hair was also a bit messy, but the lip rings had stayed on properly. He smirked, looking back at Junhee. Seeing his current state, he panicked a little, fussing around his hair and tried to make it look a little less like they had been fucking around.

“God, the stylists will murder us…” Junhee muttered, voice full with worry.

“Don’t worry, let’s go back, before they start looking for us.” Sehyoon shrugged, grabbing Junhee’s hand.

“Wait, hyung-” Junhee stopped him. “What about you?” Junhee muttered, trying to keep his embarrassment down, but still worried about the other. Sehyoon smiled and leaned close enough to whisper in his ear. 

“Why don’t you take care of me at home, hm?” Sehyoon suggested, before pulling him out of the dressing room.

The scolding they received from the stylists after that was certainly worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, remember to leave a comment and give kudos, it keeps me going! And don’t hesitate to talk to me through my social media! I love making friends <3  
> [Tumblr](http://not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/soft_bluenicorn)  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/soft_bluenicorn)  
> [CuriousCat](http://curiouscat.me/soft_bluenicorn)  
> 


End file.
